


Bravely, be you!

by Sirts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Sexual Confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirts/pseuds/Sirts
Summary: Through the darkness and misery Severus recalls his very first kiss that expanded his whole world.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Bravely, be you!

Lately I have been dreaming more and more of that unlucky wretch who is rotting away in Azkaban. And tonight it happened again, in the midst of my desperately longed sleep a drearily forgotten memory appeared, where I was wandering the same stupid corridors that made me stumble on Lucius when he was being mistreated by the marauders. It made me recall the whole shameful incident, almost as it happened yesterday.

♡●♡●♡●♡

Honestly their accusations weren't anything new to me, claiming us to be the bad ones while they were the ones who roamed freely causing chaos and harm at Hogwarts. With the only exception of my pathetic boldness on that day, which clearly continues to hunt me until the rest of my life, but with what I managed to help Lucius save his scaly ass.

It was spontaneous, ridiculous.. absolutely pathetic and humiliating, but at the same time my stupid arse was hoping to win one over the vigorous pureblood, maybe even gain his trust. 

The odd part was that the marauders hardly ever attacked prefects, so what was up with them on that day? Maybe they were just feeling as bold as me, not giving any second thoughts about the actual extent of the situation. 

And if so, truthfully...I wasn't really interested in another development with the Gryffindor gang. Hoping more that they would pass me unnoticed. And for my luck, the area that I reached, had a nice blind spot right next to a big marble statue, commonly known as the Hogwarts snogging corner. At that moment, it was deserted and beckoned me to use it. 

Of course as soon as I did, I heard more yelling and footsteps approaching. Next thing I saw..that long ash blonde hair that was slightly swaying and glistening with every step. Their beholder, strangely disoriented. The situation caused me a lot of mixed feelings. And assuming them to be pity, I spontaneously grabbed the lads shoulder. 

Lucius seemed surprisingly littered, but when he saw my face, recognition appeared, and he automatically relaxed his features. Then while staring at me with questioning eyes, he stepped into the darkness. 

From that second I wasn't hiding alone, the circumstances became topsy turvy and from that revelation my heart got frantic. 

By taking him in, I hadn't thought things through! The whole situation had gotten more risky. The place could conceal one person with ease, but two were questionable.

We had to do something! Sadly, there was no real time to think things through, we could hear other steps approaching, sounding too close for anyone's liking. And before the pureblood managed to say anything, I spontaneously spun him around, backing him to the wall. Then, facing the startled prefect, I grabbed for my wand and hastily transfigured my hair into long curly ones, which in turn caused Lucius to stare at me with even more disbelief. Well, I wasn't certain about the whole idea either, but my brain tried and clearly couldn't figure out anything more suitable. At that point, it was all I had. And the hardest part was actually speaking out the proposing words for snogging.

I remember how his silvery Slytherin eyes turned a few shadows darker and got so ridiculously round, even his mouth popped open in a puzzlement trying to express definite disagreement and horror: "Excuse me?"

And..no, that wasn't how I imagined my first kiss, even less with a boy. But, it was an emergency, Also..I decided it didn't count!

The sounds appeared closer, louder, my whole body understood the complexity of the situation, especially it's ridiculousness and my chest felt like bursting open. My mouth went dry and tongue got thick as jinxed, stilI..somehow I managed to repeat the abominable sentence: "Lucius.. kiss me!" 

Awkwardly, I felt my cheeks redden and I remember closing my eyes. The reality hit me harder than I imagined and seemed too dreadful to face openly. This was going to be the end of me! The laughingstock of the whole school, what was I thinking!!?

Just fucking die already, you spineless coward! The feeling of nausea overwhelmed me, my legs felt wobbly and when those strong quidditch hands gripped my body, I felt limp and almost fell onto him. My heart was beating so intensely, yearning to escape my chest. The thought of being discovered kissing a boy, hit me even worse. The idea seemed like a death sentence, worst humiliation ever. I couldn't breathe and knew this was the end, I wanted nothing more than to escape, push Lucius away and run. 

This had been a ludicrous idea, how could I have been so stupid! But, my hands didn't obey me and kept holding on to the blonde, as he was the last thread that held me together.. It didn't take long, next moment I felt lustrous lips pressed softly over mine. And right from there.. warmth filled my body, the thought of getting nauseated simply evaporated. Time slowed down, maybe even stopped altogether. It was rather hard to tell, I just felt those strong heartbeats that shook my whole core and that silky smooth skin sliding, tasting.. hypnotizing and misleading my senses. 

Lucius moved his lips slowly, almost lazily, grazing me with his sensuality. They felt full and assertive, as his whole character. 

He was taking my sanity with determined nips and utter ease. My mind went blank, I couldn't do more than feel and cautiously mimic some of his movements.

Honestly I was rather ignorant of this whole situation. We were supposed to be faking, simply making it look like snogging, but it seemed a lot more. I couldn't even start to understand why I felt so damn hot kissing him..a boy!? It should have meant nothing, nothing..a game. Then again, I wasn't just kissing anyone but Lucius Malfoy, a promising young wizard who was skilled and the purest and most seductive serpent there was!? Clearly I could clarify the explosive heat, together with the confusing emotions just by that. Still I felt exceptionally wonderstruck and didn't want to unhand, not yet!

Meaning, on behalf of my foolish curiosity and silly hopes, I continued sucking on those voluptuous lips, savoring their maddening allure and willingly parted my own mouth just the tiniest bit.

On Merlin's name,,It was blissful! I could even taste the minty chocolate that the accomplished young wizard often popped in his mouth. And for a boy who nearly never got any sweets in his life.. even this bit felt rather rich and heavenly. I savored all of it, but by doing that, also unconsciously encouraged the other. 

Lucius's hands slipped under my hair, around my neck and from there, on top of my nape, pulling me closer. His lips parted even wider, almost as wanting to eat me alive. He was kissing me with such possessiveness, destroying all of my control that I ever had. And surprisingly I didn't even try to stop him, there wasn't any room for second thoughts. Just the sweet ecstasy and a disturbing feeling of being wanted for this kind of pleasure. 

And even though my mind was a blur, I could clearly imagine people standing behind us, looking, scoffing, commenting...marauders! But I couldn't do more than innocently submit to his invasion and let the serpentine member intrude my mouth,...the sensation spread startlingly fast through my whole body, almost like a shock wave.

His tongue was slick, wet and very demanding. It explored my mouth with absolute intensity and while I tried to fight it off with my own, the sensation only made me feel hotter. I was drunk with it, loving every second and even though there clearly was no air in my lungs. I still couldn't stop and pushed my own tongue in his mouth. 

Lucius sucked me in hungrily, causing another heat wave joined with awkward weakness, that spread through my whole body. Everything seemed to be melting together and on the verge of collapsing. My knees were trembling so impossibly. I didn't know how much time we spent kissing, minutes..hours? But most definitely I didn't think I could last any minute longer! 

For my "luck", the blonde prefect had noticed it too and gripped me tighter. And then, quite casually pushed one of his legs between mine. Which resulted in causing friction that was unbearable. Making me almost faint and collapse on the spot. 

So far, I had been ignoring the fact of my aroused member, hoping nobody would notice, but the pressure to my tightness almost made me cry out in ecstasy. The sensation, something totally new, so delicious and dangerous at the same time.

I couldn't believe what was happening, I was high on this new euphoric feeling, but at the same time embarrassed by my horniness and total loss of control. 

I was playing a game that was clearly not meant for me, unattractive, despised..why did he even agree?

With all earnesty I hoped, begged that the pureblood didn't notice my erection. I tried to stay ignorant about how readily my body responded to his kissing. Only the pressure on my hardness was growing rapidly. The sensation itself, unbearably impossible, making me give up logic and voice a soft moan through my swollen lips. 

I couldn't stop, I was losing the battle together with my mind! Only thing that was left: that Slytherish desire to take my prize and grind myself against him, making me come! But this wasn't me, I had to back away, it was too much! Clearly the whole situation was gonna blow up in my face any second! 

Still those needy lips were stopping me from voicing myself, almost as feeding on my ecstatic moans. I tried to halt and concentrate, my buzzing ears listened. But my bloody heartbeat betrayed me, making it absolutely impossible, there was no way to distinguish other sounds. I hoped that the marauders had finally left, but I had to confirm, had to look! So, I made my first miserable attempt to escape the blonde wizard. 

His response wasn't anything as expected: instead of letting me go, he flung his strong hands on my buttocks, cupping those cheeks rather possessively and pushed me upwards, causing me to grind his leg. 

I felt violated, his hardness ram right into my hip. My heart stopped, poltergeist balls, was he hard too!!?..... That stiffness seemed too big and needy. The situation triggered me with new fluttering emotions, absurd excitement, arousal but also horror and confusion?! 

I couldn't believe that it was me who awoke that monster. It had to be a misunderstanding, Lucius was every girl's wet dream. Muscular body, thick, satiny blonde hair that surrounded his perfect marble features like curtains. I, on the other hand, was a pitiful existence, a half blood wizard scum. Only at the moment I couldn't feel it, instead.. I felt that throbbing stiffness and a tongue that was ravaging viciously. Plunging into my mouth, mimicking intercourse. 

All of it seemed bizarre but also embarrassingly satisfying and I kept sucking on it like an infant. First time in my life, the idea of fucking..touching him, that monster..crossed my mind. There was something so raw, untamed and new about the whole thought. It made me whimper and tremble with excitement. I didn't know how to calm myself and started panting heavily. Which clearly didn't stop Lucius from his intentions. The wizard's hands kept kneading and assaulting my ass. He was squeezing my cheeks tightly, there was so much friction everywhere. With every thrust, his hardness kept slamming closer to mine. Again and again...I thought I might faint or flat out die from the sensation.

I,I..I couldn't take it any longer, black dots were swarming in front of my eyes and the earth seemed shuttering. I came with a big groan and could feel hot semen splaying through my fabric. It was enjoyable for a few seconds, until I panicked and in fear of spreading the mess to Lucius's clothes, pulled myself loose. The little scuffle caused me to take an embarrassing tumble on my ass. Lucius saw it too, and with a rather satisfying grin, moved out from the shadows. He offered me his hand, but I couldn't look at him. I panicked: didn't understand what had happened or how I felt about it. Still, somehow I managed to scramble up without help and took off without looking back. 

Of Course I was too busy running, to notice another stain on my hip area, where it clearly had no business being

**Author's Note:**

> It is actually my very first fic that I ever wrote, just with little changes..and it used to be part of the dreams stories that Severus put down into his diary.


End file.
